The Storyteller's Apprentice
by jewlmerchant
Summary: Eighteen year old Jamie still believed in the Guardians, but he cannot see them until an old woman offered him a chance. Who is she? How did she know about the Guardians? And why is a Storyteller is such an important role?
1. But I'm Right Here

Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Jamie whistled to himself as he walked to his dormitory.

It was another beautiful day.

The town was covered in white snow under the clear blue sky. The pathway between the children's hospital and the soccer field was neatly shoveled and salted.

He stopped to watch the children. Some were building a snowman while others were having a snowball fight. He felt a sense of déjà vu. They were about his age when he and his friends met Jack Frost and the Guardians. But the years have passed after his fateful encounter and the battle against Pitch.

Jack and the others would visit them from time to time. After they entered their first year of high school they stopped visiting them.

Jamie and his friends would always talk about Guardians until they graduated from high school. They still kept in touch from time to time and promised to meet again.

Although Jamie was too old for childish stories and fantasies, he still believed in them.

Jack laughed ad he tossed a snowball at a child. He saw Jamie watching them from a distance. His face broke out into a huge grin when he recognized his best friend. With a mighty leap, he flew up in the air. He created a gust of wind as he landed in front of Jamie.

"Hey Jamie!" He greeted him. "It has been a long time, how are you?"

A cold wind blew at his face, waking him up from his reverie. Jamie shivered from the cold and passed through Jack as if he was a ghost.

Jack's smile disappeared. He had forgotten Jamie couldn't see him anymore. After their battle with Pitch, he thought Jamie and his friends stop believing in him and the Guardians after they become older_._

The Guardians tried to warn Jack and he thought he was prepared for this. But seeing the first child who believed and touched him after 300 years was painful to watch.

Jack noticed Jamie stopped in front of a window of a little girl. She was wearing her pajamas and her black hair was tied into braids. Next to her was a metal pole with a plastic bag hanging from the hook. Behind her was a hospital bed, surrounded by toys, flowers, balloons and cards said, "Get well soon."

She watched the children play in the snow wistfully.

She saw Jamie standing next to her window. The girl nervously backed away from him. Jamie smiled at her and waved. She hesitantly waved back.

Jamie leaned against the glass window and breathed on it until the glass became foggy. He drew an Easter egg.

Jack's eyes widen, "Hey, isn't that..."

Above the egg, he drew a rabbit.

The little girl's face brightened. She leaned against the window and breathed on the glass. She drew a flower next to the rabbit.

Jack got an idea, he flew back to the children.

The two continued playing on the window until they were on their third round of tic-tac-toe. The sound of a shrill whistle caused them to look away from their game.

The children in the soccer field have made several little snowmen surrounding the big snowman. They made the smaller snowmen look like them and one of the little snowmen have black yarn for hair and tied it into braids, just like the little girl's.

Glittering under the sunlight in front of the snowmen were frozen icicles and sticks that Jack made. The children used the sticks and ice to form words. "We missed you, Get well soon!" They stand next to their snowmen and waved at her.

The little girl's face broke into a big smile and she waved back.

The children waved good-bye at Jamie. He waved back and resumed his walk.

The snow caused Jamie to think his friend was close, real close. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a strong impulse to say something out loud. He looked up at the sky. "Did you see that Jack? That was from the first time we met and I started to believe in you. Even when I can't see you anymore, I will never forget."

Jack frowned in confusion, "If you still believe in me through all these years then why can't you see me? I'm right here."

Jack decided that he will ask the Guardians, but now he wanted to give Jamie a message.

He tightened his hand into a fist. He felt the cold air accumulate in his hand until he felt tiny small prickles. He opened to reveal several tiny snowflakes nestled in the palm. He blew a little magic in them. The snowflake glow a faint blue light.

Jack tossed them at Jamie.

Jamie saw the white snow falling down; there was no wind or a cloud in the sky.

"Jack?" Jamie wildly looked around. But all he could see was snow, a huge gust of wind blew snow in his face. Jamie covered his face with his arm.

When he moved his arm, he saw nothing.


	2. An Onmyou what?

Chapter 2

_Was that Jack?_ Jamie wondered._ I'm pretty sure the snow fall was from him._

He looked the window in his room. Outside was snowing again. The white snow gently piled up on the street and on the trees. He scowled at his books. _Having snowball fights are a lot more fun than cramming for a test. _

But the university ruled out snowball fights. He sighed and peeked at the window. Musing the cycle of life.

_Then after college is finding a job and after getting a job means having a family. Before you know it, you became old and can't play anymore. It feels as if I am letting go of my childhood as I grew older. But if I'm dead, would Jack be lonely when I'm gone? _

Jamie frowned. _What happens if Pitch comes back? _

His eyes wandered back to the window. He could see the trees around the court yard next to his dorm were all covered in snow. The pure whiteness made the world seem isolated and cold. He wondered how the teenage hellion was able to cope with this kind of loneliness.

"Ano, are you alright?" A soft accented voice asked.

"Whoa!" Jamie turned around. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He noticed his roommate was wearing his coat.

"Sorry sorry," Akira Hiromu apologized, "Want to go to the liberty with me?"

Jamie's face split into a grin, he couldn't stay mad at his friend. He also liked the friendly Oriental. "Sure."

Outside of Jamie's dorm, Jack was sitting on the tallest tree. He idly twirled his staff, making the snow fall lightly and slowly from the sky. Today the children were at school and he was bored. He was thinking what he should do next until he heard Jamie's voice.

Jack looked down from his perch and saw him talking and laughing with another boy around his age.

He flew down from his tree.

"Hi Jamie, is this your new friend?" He caught himself as they passed through him. "I forgot you can't hear or see me anymore since you are an adult now." Jack said sadly.

A clump of snow fell from a near-by tree branch and landed next to his foot. The clump of snow gave him a new inspiration for a prank. He laughed out loud in delight.

Akira glanced suspiciously over his shoulder.

"What's wrong Akira?"

"Uh, nothing." Akira said looking away.

Jack flew ahead of the boys. He carefully picked a tree branch heavy with snow and waited for them.

Akira stopped in his tracks, "Ne ne, let's go get something to eat first." He pushed Jamie off the path, "Can't study on an empty stomach. Ne?"

"Um ok," Jamie agreed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine," he said hastily. "How about ramen? Ramen if good in a cold winter like this, yes?"

"How about we order a pizza?" Jamie suggested. Akira nodded his head vigorously. He bent down to tie his shoe lace. Jamie stared at him in surprise.

"It's ok. I'll catch up when I am done. You go ahead."

Jamie didn't like the idea of leaving his friend behind.

"I'll catch up." Akira repeated.

He stared at him for a long time. Finally, he slowly nodded.

Jack left his tree and flew to another tree in front of him He carefully balanced himself on the branch and got ready to jump on it once Jamie was under him. "Oh boy, you are in for a surprise," he chuckled.

Akira quickly made a snowball and threw with all his might.

The snowball hit the back of Jamie's head.

He touched the snow on his head. Jamie whirled around in bewilderment. "Akira?"

He laughed.

Jamie grinned, "You are so dead." He ducked behind Jack's tree and started making a snowball.

Akira threw another snowball and this time it hit Jack.

Jack was startled when the snowball hit his face, he dropped his staff. He lost his balance and fell on the ground behind Jamie with a loud thud.

Fortunately for him, the snow was thick and he was not hurt.

Jamie didn't notice Jack was behind him. He peered around the tree trunk.

"Ha, missed me!" He threw his snowball at Akira.

Akira ducked the snowball. It whizzed past his ear. Noticing Jack was lying on the ground and Jamie engrossed in the snowball fight. He took the advantage to throw some dust up in the air.

Jack sensed the change in the air. "Huh?" He sat up straight, "What is going on?"

The wind shook the snow off of all the tree branches on Jack and Jamie. They saw the snow falling on them and they threw their arms over their heads.

"Hey!" They protested.

Jamie slowly brushed the snow off his shoulders. He looked up in the sky with a faraway look in his eyes, "Jack, did you do this?" He whispered.

Jack brushed the snow off his head and shoulders. "No, I did not. But someone else did."

Akira ran pass Jamie. He grabbed his arm.

"Run!" he cried.

They saw a large man wearing a blue uniform was chasing Akira. His face was red and he was covered in snow.

Jamie made a face. "Aw man!"

"Hey you two!" The man barked at them. "Stop right there."

"Don't worry Jamie, I got you covered," Jack flew between them and froze the path.

The man slipped on the ice and fell back. Before he hit the snow, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

POOF!

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. In place of the police officer was a paper doll. He cautiously poked the doll with the end of his staff. "OK, that is weird."

The boys ran until they reached the library. They burst through the door, laughing and covered in snow. The librarian glared at them. They withered under her cold icy stare.

Jamie laughed nervously, "Eh, heh heh sorry," he whispered.

"Yes, very sorry," Akira bowed politely.

She gave the Oriental an odd look and resumed typing on her computer.

"Is he gone," Jamie whispered to Akira.

Akira glanced over his shoulder. He did not see the winter spirit following them. "Yeah, he's gone."

The sky was growing dark as the sun set. Street lights, houses and cars turned on their lights, dotting the dark town with red and white lights. Jack flew around.

"Come on, where are you? We need to have a talk about your friend." He muttered under his breath.

He circled around the college a couple of times until he spotted Jamie from his window.

"Jamie!"

He flew up to the window and crashed into something. He saw a flash of bright light. Then he felt a shock of pain spread out through his body.

Jack almost fell down, he quickly regained his composure. He rubbed his head.

"What the-?" Jack backed away from the window. He squinted to get a better look. From his point of view it appeared as if Jamie was studying in his room. Jack tapped the window with his staff. A light flickered around the window. As if it was inside a huge bubble.

"What is this?"

"It's called a barrier," a voice said from the darkness. "I made it myself."

"Whoa!" Jack almost jumped out of his skin. He swung his staff around and it at the intruder.

He didn't flinch when the staff was pointed at his throat. Akira simply stared at him calmly with his arms crossed.

Jack was angry; he didn't notice Akira was floating in air. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He scolded him, "That's bad manners."

Akira laughed shortly, "You and Jamie are so alike Mr. Spirit."

Jack frowned. He didn't like being addressed by his species and he didn't like the boy's attitude either. "My name is Jack Frost and I know that you can see me Akira."

Akira raised an eyebrow, "Oh and when did you find out?"

"I noticed you kept looking up at me. At first I was not sure until you threw that snowball." Jack replied. "So let me ask you a question. How did you see me? You are not human are you?"

"I am a human," Akira said in-a-matter-of-fact. "I'm an onmyouji."

"Huh?" Jack was not sure he heard him right.

"Onmyouji is an egoist. You know like a shaman or a muck who cast out demons of people."

"You mean an exorcist," Jack corrected him. "Which is similar to a monk?"

"Yes, that is what I said an egoist." Akira said exasperated.

Jack burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself. This guy was too funny.

Akira scowled. He pulled out a paper covered in scribbles. "Laugh as much as you want but you won't after I make you my servant."

Jack giggled, "What are you going to do with that?" He hiccupped, "Make paper airplanes?"

Akira grinned. He threw the paper up in the air. The paper multiplied. Before Jack realized it, he was surrounded by million pieces of paper.

He tried to blow them away with his wind. But the paper charms flew against the currents and stuck to him like metal coins attracted to a magnet. They bind his arms and legs together, immobilizing him. Jack squirmed helplessly in his cocoon prison.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I want you to be my servant." Akira raised a finger. A blue light glowed from the tip of his finger, "Now hold still. This is going to hurt."

Jack grunted, "No way."

He accumulated the air to his body and freezes the paper into ice. He pulled his arms and legs apart. They shattered into a thousand tiny particles. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in working for anyone."

Jack dived towards Akira.

Akira grouped in his pocket to grab another piece of paper.

Jack saw the opportunity for him to attack. He pointed his staff at Akira.

Akira saw Jack raised his staff, before he could retaliate. Ice shot out from the crook of the staff and freeze Akira.

Akira realized his mistake to late. His eyes grew wide in panic as he fell into the darkness.

Inside the room, Jamie was nodding off to sleep. He jerked his head up. "What was that?"

He opened the window and stuck his head outside. It was dark outside, the lanterns around the courtyard were on and the snow falling in the darkness. He closed the window. "I guess I must be hearing things." He muttered.

Akira squeezed his eyes tight, bracing himself for the impact. He mustered the courage to open one eye, and saw Jack carrying him bridal style.

He smiled, "I win."

"Put me down," Akira hissed, "This is embarrassing."

"OK." Jack agreed, "But only on one condition."

"ACHOO!"

Jack sat on top of his dresser. He looked down at the patient in bed. "You look awful." He commented.

Akira sniffed, "It's your fault that I have a cold." He coughed.

Jack cocked his head. "Excuse me? You attacked me first."

Before Akira could make a retort in his bad Japanese the door opened.

"I'm back," Jamie said. "And I brought medicine for you Akira."

"Thanks Jamie."

Jamie shook his head. "Thank Jack for making that snowstorm so we have no school today."

"And today is Friday so you have enough time to recover," Jack added. "So don't worry about tomorrow."

"Humph," Akira turned over in his bed.

"What did Jack say?" Jamie asked him.

Akira peered from under his bed sheets. Jack was grinning at him like a huge idiot.

He sighed. "He told me not to worry about studying and get a lot of rest."

"That's it?"

"Yes," Akira mumbled.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me you can see Jack Frost," Jamie said enviously. "Can you teach me how to see him?"

"No," Akira said tiredly.

"Aw, come on." Jack said, "What is the harm with that?"

Akira glared at him. "That is not our agreement Jack!"

"Please?" They begged him.

Akira sighed. Why can't they leave a sick man alone?


	3. Professor Vangoose

Chapter 3

One night in Santoff Clausen, North was standing alone in a huge room on the balcony next to his wooden globe. He was facing the crude wooden sphere rotating slowly in the center of the large room. The globe was dotted by million little lights that represented the children like the stars in the cosmos. But his eyes were looking pass the globe at the moon peering through an opening in the ceiling above it.

"Ah, I have been waiting for you old friend." North spoke quietly in his thick Russian accent.

The Man in the Moon shined the light on balcony. The light touched the gray stone floor. North watched the shadows shifted and changed its shape in the light. North felt his stomach churned. He frowned; he trusted his gut feeling or his stomach. But the emotions were clashed against each other of hope and dread. "I will go there at once to investigate this."

The moon told him that was not necessary.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Jack is already there?" He did not doubt him, but he knew there are many things they have not told their new recruit. He rubbed his temple wearily. "He will be very mad at us after he finds out."

Manny agreed.

While North was talking with Mim in the North Pole, Jamie and Akira were standing in front of their bus stop in front of the student center. It was early in the morning and they were still sleepy and cold. The snow did not melt thoroughly and the sun barely rises in the morning. Akira yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did you see Jack this morning?" Jamie asked him.

Akira shook his head. "No. He is probably flying around somewhere."

Jamie was thinking about what happened last week. When Akira came into their room looking battered and covered in snow. He told him he had a fight with Jack Frost and only he can see him. At first, Jamie didn't believe him until Jack made snow falling in their room. "Akira, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How come you can see him when I can't?"

Akira tilted his head back to think. "I'm not sure." He finally said, "I guess I was born with it. I was told by my elders when children entered their teens, they lost their ability to see things. Only those who can still see are qualified to become an onmyouji."

"But I thought believing is seeing and seeing is believing. I mean, when I was a kid I can see Jack through belief."

Akira shrugged, "I don't know what belief has to do with seeing." He held up his hand before he could argue, "I'm just telling you what I know. I can't explain to you why."

Jamie wanted to argue, but when he saw Akira's eyes were serious he resisted. He sighed. "If I have your ability, you wouldn't be forced to act as our mediator."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. This is a big step for me to get to know more about Jack. If our relationship is good, then I can ask him to be my servant."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. He knew Akira always mixed up his English words, but he was not sure if he heard him right. He decided to play along. "Hey Akira, why are so obsessed in making Jack your servant?"

"Where I come from, it's normal for an onmyouji to have a spirit for a servant called a shikigami."

Judging by the blank look on his face, Akira realized Jamie did not know about the Eastern cabalistic in his country. "To put it simply, it is like a witch and her familiar." He clarified. Jamie nodded understandingly. "Jack is an amazing winter spirit and I wanted him to make me become stronger."

"I hate to break it to you, but Jack can't be your partner," Jamie said. "He is free spirited and he hates working. Plus he is busy being a Guardian so he won't have time to help you out."

Akira tilted his head in confusion, "Nani?"

Jamie has been with Akira long enough to understand he was speaking in Japanese for 'what, huh or I don't understand.' Before he could explain, he saw his bus coming towards them. "I'll tell you later," he told him. Jamie hopped on his bus.

Ever since Jamie started school, he wanted to take creative writing as an elective. He thought about writing stories about Jack Frost and the Guardians would inspire children to believe in his friends. He hoped this contribution will ease Jack from his loneliness and act as leverage against Pitch if he ever leaves his cave.

The bus halted in front of his stop. Jamie jumped off the bus and hurried to the nearest building where his class was being held. Jamie walked down the hallway and pass through a couple of doors until he came to the end of the hall where his class was being held and found his seat among with the other students. Standing in front of the large classroom seated with over 200 students was a frail wizened little old lady was Jamie's teacher, Professor Elaine Vangoose.

Hidden beneath her twinkling eyes with humor was a wealth of knowledge and wisdom. Although she appeared to be small and delicate; she has a charm that made a clam to open its shell, and she carried an air of authority that would make a jock flinch.

Jamie was new to college, in other words a freshman. He did not know much about the Professor. But his classmates who took her classes before had told him the Professor was passionate about two things; books and her students. The Professor, as everyone respectfully called her, was an interesting person.

She helped her students discovered their hidden talents and created new ways to make learning fun. On seasonal holidays, she would invite her students and co-workers to her home and cook diner for them. She also helped her students when they are in trouble.

Professor Vangoose adjusted her wire rimmed glasses and began to teach.

Downtown in Burgess, Jack flew with his arms and legs stretched out. The wind was pulling his hair and his clothes as it carried him through the blue sky. He adjusted himself to fly closer to town.

Once he was in town, he bounced from building to building, covering the glass and walls with fern pattern frost and scattering loose snow off from window sills and roofs. He was laughing out loud in delight. He glanced at the clock tower. He noticed there was some time before school was over. "Let's go find Jamie and Akira."

The wind carried him to the college and dropped him off next to one of the buildings. He wandered around looking through the windows in hopes of finding his friends. It did not take him long to find Akira.

Akira was sitting in a room with other students, diligently taking his notes in class and listening attentively to his professor's lecture. After fifteen minutes of watching, Jack grew bored. But the winter spirit was very resourceful.

Akira didn't notice Jack was behind him. Nor did he notice the room was getting colder or his classmates were shivering until his professor stopped talking. He shivered, "Brr, I need to tell the custodian to fix the heater." He stopped writing. He knew there was only one person was capable of this.

He slowly turned his head around and saw Jack standing in the back of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with his staff. He smiled and waved. Akira had a sinking feeling that the winter spirit up to something. He glared at him. Hoping that he will get the hint and leave. Jack pouted and left. The room returned to its normal temperature.

Before Akira could relax, Jack opened the window from the outside; letting in a huge gust of wind in. It ran around the room, flipping pages, rolling pens and pencils off of desks and pulling strands of hair. The wind's strong currents blew the teacher's hair off his head. The wig flew across the room. It hit the wall and fell into the waste basket next to the door.

Jack raised his staff in the air in victory. "Goal!"

Everyone was laughing hysterically. Even the teacher was laughing sheepishly at himself.

Akira grabbed his coat and quickly left the classroom. He went outside and found Jack was still next to the window. "What are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged, "Oh, just visiting. Could you tell me where Jamie is?"

He snorted, "No way, just go somewhere else and play in the snow."

"OK."

The sky turned gray and little tiny flurries of snow began to fall.

"Huh? The weather forecast didn't say it was going to snow today."

"Well now it is."

Akira was not sure he heard him right. "Eh?"

"I'm making a snow day." Jack explained, "Since I have nothing else to do. I am using this snow storm to cancel school early so the children could come out and play."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Everyone turned to stare at him in surprised.

He realized they are standing in front of public and gaining unwanted attention. He felt his face grew hot. He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away to a quiet place to talk. "Jack. I know where Jamie is. I can't tell you but I can show you where he is. Here, let me draw a map for you."

Akira took out a pen and paper. He drew a map and showed it to Jack. "You see this?" He pointed at a circle, "We are here and Jamie is over there. If you follow this map, you will find him."

Jack took the map, he grinned at Akira, "Thanks!"

A huge gust of wind carried Jack away. Akira ran after him. He knew Jamie didn't like the thought of Jack as his shikigami and he would prevent him from capturing the winter spirit. But he cannot see Jack which he will use to his advantage. Experience has taught Akira that he cannot fight Jack head on, so he has to use other methods of capturing him.

Jack followed the directions on the map and he eventually found the building that hosted Jamie's class. He peeked inside the door and saw a theater arrangement, with row of seats built in steadily rising levels toward the back of the room and a small stage in front. Instead of a man teaching the class was a wizened old lady lecturing against a blackboard backdrop.

He found Jamie sitting in the middle of the room. Jack rubbed his hands in anticipation. He looked around the lecture hall for something he could use for fun. In the corner of his eye, he saw a mouse under a student's seat. He grinned. He slowly approached the mouse. The teacher's eyes flickered at Jack. "How about we do an exercise start us off?"

The mouse perked its head up. It watched the winter spirit curiously.

Jack picked up a peanut. He brushed the dust off the nut and knelt down on one knee. He put his staff down and offered it to the mouse. The Professor continued to talk over his head. "But I need volunteers."

The mouse's whiskers twitched in anticipation for food. It approached his hand to sniff the peanut. Jack's smile grew wide. He did not notice several hands shot up in the air around him. But the mouse did.

The mouse hesitated, it could not decide if it should take the peanut from him or not. Jack frowned; he inched closer to the mouse. One of the students was sitting on the chair where the mouse was hiding. He stood up and walked through Jack as if he was a hologram. The sudden movement frightened the mouse and it turned tail and fled to a safer place.

Jack dropped down on his hands and knees. He stuck his head under the chair. He found the mouse huddled in the far corner of the wall where he cannot reach it. He frowned at the mouse.

"I have taken a student's story and turned it into a script." She handed out each student a sheet of paper. "Each one of you must act it out. In the middle, we will switch students."

Jack became so interested in the story and their performance. He forgot about catching the mouse and sat down to watch. When the story was reaching to its climax, she stopped the students. "We do not have enough time to continue with the lesson. Your assignment is to think how the characters should have come up with a resolution in the conflict and your explanation why you think this way. I expected to have the paper from you when we meet next time in class. Dismissed!" Jack groaned with the students.

Jamie and Jack went up to talk to the Professor.

"Why can't you finish the story?" Jack demanded. At the same time Jamie said, "Professor Vangoose, can you proof read my essay for history?"

She burst out laughing. Her laughter sounds like silver bells ringing in the hallways. "I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears, "I'm afraid your paper will have to wait. I have something to do now. But you know my office hours are so we could meet there."

"Aw." Both boys made a face.

She tried hard not to laugh. "Why don't you come with me to the next classroom so we could talk about it?"

"Sure."

She smiled and put her papers in her folder. She opened her bag to put her folder in. Her smile turned into a frown. "That's odd," she murmured, "I knew I put my folder in here before I came." She checked her watch, "And I have fifteen minutes before the next class starts."

"Maybe you left it in your office," Jamie suggested, "I'll go and check."

"You don't have to," the professor told him. "I'll come and pick them up later after class."

But he was already gone. She resumed rummaging in her bag for her folder. She did not noticed three men coming in the lecture hall wearing matching uniforms, hats and sunglasses until they surrounded her. "May I help you?" she inquired.

The man in the middle spoke up, "Yes, I need your help Professor Vangoose."

With a snap of his fingers, his men grabbed her. One of them covered her mouth with a cloth before she could scream.

**Aurthor's note:** _Dear Reader, I apologized for my late update. I was so busy with hosting parties and Christmas shopping that I did not have the time to sit down and write._

_As you noticed, I am toying with the phrase, "seeing is believing and believing is seeing" through Jamie and Akira._

_Jamie represents the "what if" children grew up and lost the ability to see, but still believe and Akira from another culture, represents the "what if" someone have possessed the ability to see the supernatural and treated it as a norm? _

_I welcome comments or suggestions. I am also planning to introduce more characters._


	4. It's Getting Hot in Here

Chapter 4

Jack followed Jamie out of the lecture hall in anticipation for more fun. They approached three men pushing a crate down the hall. As they were passing each other, he felt one of them brushed against his shoulder. Jack halted. He never knew there was someone here other than Akira who could touch him. He turned around to see them leave the crate outside the lecture room. He was curious and he followed them inside until they approached the professor.

As one in the middle talked to the professor, the other two split up and surrounded her before they grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand in order to prevent her from screaming. The professor struggled before she stopped moving.

He felt his heart almost stopped beating when he saw her motionless. He rushed towards them. "Hey what are you doing?" He shouted. He leaped towards them, twirling his staff and swung it with all his might, creating a gust of wind at the same time.

The man who was talking to Professor Vangoose ducked, while the other two didn't noticed it, even when it went through them. The wind blew all the papers off the desk. The men looked around in bewilderment, wondering where the wind comes from. Except for the one in the middle.

Jack landed in front of them. He pointed his staff threateningly at him. "Let her go!"

Jamie zoomed down the halls. He knew where her office was in the same building in the basement. He waltzed through several classrooms in order to get to the stairway around the corner of the hall. He saw students were pouring out from their classes. The hallway was crowded of students it was hard for them to move freely.

Jamie analyzed his situation. He was thankful that he had left his bag with the Professor. He took a deep breath and dived into the crowd. He side step one student and waltzed around another. He paused to let one pass by him before he quickly moved forward before the other student behind her could. Then he hurried his steps before he could walk around another. He avoided tripping over a student who decided to sit down with his legs stretched out on the floor. He silently congratulated himself for being successful. Until a red and green blur ran into him. "Oof!" Jamie stumbled back and landed hard on his bottom.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" A Scottish accented voice said. "Are you all right?"

Jamie rubbed the sore spot on his rear, "I'm alright."

"Here, let me help you up."

He felt someone grabbing his arm and helping him up. He turned his head to stare at a beautiful girl with long auburn hair. Her green emerald eyes stared at him in concern behind her lightly freckled nose. Jamie blushed; he quickly pulled his arm back. "Thanks." He bent down to pick up the folder she dropped. "Elaine Vangoose." He glanced at her, "You know the Professor?"

She brushed her hair back nervously. "Yes, I went to her office to meet her. But she was not there. Her secretary told me she forgot her folder and sent me to her class in order to give it to her."

"Oh good, 'cause the Professor just sent me to get this folder. Let's go back to the classroom together."

He grabbed her hand and they ran down the hallway together. "By the way, what is your name? I'm Jamie Bennett, a freshman."

She smiled at him, "Colleen, Colleen McCullen, I'm a freshman as well."

Jamie ran through the door, "Professor, there is someone here to see you!" Then he stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He heard Colleen gasped. The room was a mess. Everything was covered in snow and ice. Papers were scattered everywhere, the desk was turned over and there were huge cracks and dents in the ice covered walls. Icicles punctured everything. The chairs were shattered or broken.

"What happened here?" He whispered.

Jack groaned from behind the overturned desk. Glad that he was immortal or else that guy will finish him off for good. He did not know who or what that guy is, but he isn't normal. He knew he have to hurry or it will be too late. He gritted his teeth in pain as he hoisted himself up. He wearily leaned against his staff. He saw Jamie and a girl standing at the entrance. He grimaced to himself. _Jamie, for once I'm glad you can't see me like this. It is best that you don't get involved._ He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

They heard the wind roar as it charged down the hallway. Jamie grabbed Colleen and tried to shelter her from the wind as it crashed into the room and whirled in the center; scattering snow and paper in its wake. It picked up Jack and carried him outside.

"Whoa!" Jamie shouted as the wind rush past them.

"Come on we must find the Professor!" Colleen grabbed Jamie's hand and dragged him. They followed the wind to the nearest exit which led to the parking lot behind the campus.

They saw a car leaving the parking lot with the Professor sitting between two men in the back. Jamie could not believe his eyes. He wanted to think this was a big joke, but after seeing a getaway car and his classroom a wreck was not normal. He turned to Colleen, "Quick call the police, find anyone who can help."

Colleen nodded and rushed back inside.

Jamie ran after the car. "Hey!" He shouted, waving his arms wildly, "Stop! Kidnappers!"

Jack was flying after the car. He saw the car was approaching a T-intersection. A tall brick wall was behind the intersection. He flew ahead of the car. Pointed his staff down at the road and covered it with black ice.

The car whipped around the corner in order to avoid crashing into the brick wall. It skidded the ice before it collided into a lamp post. The men jumped out of the car and ran, leaving the passenger in the car.

Jamie saw the car crash. Driven by fear, he ran as fast as he could. He almost lost his footing when he stepped on black ice. Careful not to slip or fall. He pushed his way through the crowd of curious on lookers. He threw the door open to check on the passenger. Jamie checked her pulse and saw she was still breathing with a huge bump on her head. He didn't attempt to move her out of fear that he might do more harm than good. "Quick, call 911!"

Jack ignored the other two men as he chased the driver around the corner to an alley. The man was cornered back into the wall. He looked down at him. His eyes have a wild glint in them as he grinned dangerously. He felt his staff vibrated as it glowed in his hands. "I owe you one for that." His staff flashed in bright blue light.

Suddenly, a stranger wearing a baseball cap and a jacket leaped over the wall and landed in between them. Jack quickly lowered his staff. "Whoa! Where did you come from?"

The intruder didn't answer him; he picked up a can from the ground. The can burst into flames in his hand. He threw it at him. Jack recovered from his shock and flew aside in order to avoid getting hit. He raised his staff and hit the burning can. At the same time, he extinguished the flames by coating it with ice.

The intruder kept picking up trash and throwing at him. Whatever he touches was burn in fire. Jack laughed at him as he repelled his attacks with his staff. "Is that all you can do?" He asked.

He raised his hands in the air with the palms of his hands facing Jack. Flames of fire shot out from his hands at the winter spirit.

Jack was ready for the attack. He pointed his staff and fired ice at the flames. He expected the ice to snuff out the fire. But it had the opposite effect. He saw the diamond blue and white light seemed to ignite the red and golden flames. He felt the heat from the fire blasted at him. Jack pulled his staff back. "What the-?"

The wind saw Jack was in danger of being burn by the fire and tried to lift Jack up in the air out of harm's way. But the fire followed them up.

"Shoukeki!"

Akira threw a paper charm at Jack. The paper flew between Jack and the fire and turned into a bubble. The bubble engulfed Jack and shielded him from the flames. Jack saw a flash of light that almost blinded his eyes. He covered his eyes with his arm. He did not see the bubble channeling the fire away from him until it died down. He lowered his arm and blinked a couple of times, trying to ignore the white lights in his eyes to find the man and the intruder. But they were gone. "Where did they go?"

"Jack!" Jack heard someone calling his name. He found Akira was standing on the sidewalk behind him.

"Akira?" Jack flew down to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to class."

"If I had then I would lose this chance to catch you," then he added, "and let you become barbeque." Akira showed Jack the paper charms he kept in his coat.

"I'll let it slide for now," Jack told him. "What happened to the old lady?"

"She is safe. Jamie went with her to the hospital."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, did you see where those guys went?"

Akira shrugged. "I was busy keeping the flames away from you. I didn't see where they went." He bowed deeply, "Sumimasen."

Jack patted his head, "It's ok. Let's go check on them."

Akira raised his head. He was about to head towards the hospital. Without warning, he felt someone tugged his coat and the ground became smaller. Akira was startled. "Hey," he protested, "I don't need a lift. I can walk!"

But Jack did not listen to him as he flew to the hospital.


	5. Mère Oye

At the hospital, Jamie and Colleen were in the waiting room with other people. The news of the Professor spread like wildfire in college. Several anxious students and colleges of the professor immediately came to the hospital. Despite the background elevator music, the silence was very heavy.

Finally the doctor came in. Everyone gathered around him, eagerly wanting to know the Professor's condition. The doctor motioned with his hand for silence. "She is fine, but we would like to keep her here a little longer in order to observe her."

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief and began to talk among themselves. In the mist of the commotion, a nurse quietly approached Jamie. She tapped his shoulder. "Are you Jamie Bennett?"

"Yes."

"Please follow me. Mrs. Vangoose is asking for you."

Jamie glanced back at the others. They were still talking. He followed her down the hall to the room where the hospital was keeping the Professor. She was lying on the bed, her face was pale but she smiled warmly at them. "Hello Jamie."

"Hi Professor."

She gazed at the nurse behind him. "Could you please bring my friend a drink?"

"Sure." The nurse left them alone. There was a moment of silence. Then the Professor spoke up. "Young Jamie, have you ever heard of the Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny?"

"Yeah," Jamie grinned at her, "and believe it or not. I am one of their biggest believers. Especially Jack Frost."

"What if I told you that I do too?"

"Then you and I are friends for life."

She smiled at him. "A good answer young Jamie Bennett." Then her face turned serious, "But did you know that once children grows up they have lost their ability to see?" He shook his head.

The Professor continued to talk as if she was in her classroom lecturing her students. "Children have their own lives to live after they become adults. They become independent from the Guardians of Childhood. Like a phoenix, children are reborn as adults. They have new dreams to pursue, create new memories and explore the wonders of the world on their own feet. They work with their own hands with the burning passion of hope to create a new future for the next generations to come. Yet they have children of their own continuing the cycle of life."

"But," she added. "Do you know there are very few people possessed the ability to see things differently and ah a little more."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "A little more?"

"Spirits, fairies and monsters," she waved her hand. "Adults who could see them possessed the gift or the ability is called various different names around the world. For example, one of the names we used is wizards. People who possessed the gift would choose to hunt them or fight against them."

Jamie was reminded of Akira's ability and his obsession for hunting Jack in order to become stronger. He fitted the last part of the Professor's explanation. He nodded sagely. That made sense.

"But what if I told you there is a way that you could see them that does not require the ability?"

He felt his interest perked up. "How?"

The Professor hesitated, she touched her neck. She pulled out a small thin gold necklace under her shirt. Attached to it was a black crystal orb in a golden frame. She carefully unclasped the chain and cradled the orb in her hands as she gave it to him.

Jamie examined it. The crystal orb was smooth and cool to touch. In the smoky black color he could see there were traces of blue, green and yellow swirls that reflected under the light. There were no scratches or smudge on the surface. The gold frame was elaborated into two birds that he never seen before. They have long necks and feathers like a crane, but their feet are short. Their bodies seemed to embrace the orb. He looked up at her. "What is it?"

"My most prized possession," the Professor replied fondly. She stroked the orb with her forefinger. "And I wanted you to have it."

"It is very pretty." He said politely as he handed it back to her.

She shook her head and tightened his gripped around it. "Keep it, as a thank you present."

He was about to protest. But there was look in her eyes that kept him silent. He slowly nodded his head. Jamie put the necklace in his pocket.

She looked relieved as she smiled at him in gratitude.

Then the nurse came back with a can of soda. The Professor quickly changed the topic. "Jamie, I'm afraid I can't say any more than that. I'm afraid I won't know when I will leave the hospital, but could you do me a favor please?"

Akira and Jack arrived at the hospital. Jamie was outside of the hospital entrance. He was deep in thought he did not noticed Jack putting Akira next to him.

"Jamie? What are you doing out here?" Akira asked.

Jamie looked at him with a serious look in his eyes, "Akira is Jack here?"

He was confused by his friend's question. "Yeah he is here."

Later, Jack flew to Santoff Clausten as fast as he could. Once he was arrived, he was surprised to see the other Guardians were with North. "Good timing guys, there is something that I need to tell you."

"And we have something to tell you." Tooth told him.

"Before we get down to business. Tell us how is Jamie?" North asked Jack.

"He can't see me," Jack said. Everyone was sympathetic. Even Bunny. Sandy patted Jack's hand.

"Oh Jack," Tooth said, "I'm so sorry."

Jack managed a small grin. "It's OK, he still believes in me. Jamie is in college now and he likes it. There are interesting people such as his teacher named Professor Vangoose."

"Vangoose!"

Bunny grabbed Jack's shoulders, forcing him to look at his face. "Did ya say Vangoose?"

He frowned in confusion. Wondering why everyone was over reacting. "Yeah, she teaches creative writing in one of Jamie's classes. Three men tried to kidnap her, but I stopped them. Why?"

Sandy hopped up and down as he waved his hands in the air. Swirls of sand shot out from his hair creating images of a goose, a book, and a pen.

Jack gave him a blank stare. "Huh?"

Sandy paused and scrunched his face in deep concentration. The sand came out from his hair and a small image of the Professor's face appeared. Jack's face lit up in recognition, "That's her. That's the person." He examined her picture carefully. "But how did you know her?"

North spoke, "She was a guardian like us back in the Dark Ages. Her name is Vangoose, but she was also known as Mother Goose, the Guardian of Imagination and Inspiration. She was a great help to us. Her specialty was telling stories to inspire children to use their imaginations to believe in us. But she doesn't need belief for herself in order to be seen."

"After the Dark Ages, she disappeared," Tooth added, "We don't know what happened to her or what she is doing. She rarely meets us face to face. Every decade she would introduce us to her apprentice."

"I remembered when I was in London. Goose was tutoring Charles Dickens." North's eyes grew teary. He sniffed, "Such a nice child, he would never ask anything for himself, he always thinks of others. After he grew up and have children of his own I made sure they have lots of toys."

Bunny groaned, "Crickey mate, you are lucky. I remembered in 1862 she sent a guy named Charles to the Warren to sober him up after he was drunk from a poker game. He created a huge mess; I had trouble keeping him away from my eggs and my golems away from him. He was sobbing and moaning over his goddaughter Alice."

Sandy created an image of a girl arm in arm with a scarecrow, tin man, and a lion, and a dog walking on a yellow road heading towards a city.

"I remember when Goose invited me for tea to meet Shakespeare. He was very pleasant and he asked me many questions about me and my fairies." Tooth added, "But I couldn't enjoy the conversation or the tea because he had wooden teeth." She shuddered in disgust.

"If she was so great in the Dark Ages. How come she didn't help us in our battle against Pitch?" Jack asked. "Where was she when we needed her the most?"

Everyone was quiet. North shrugged and simply said, "She is so mysterious, we don't know what she was doing except the Man in the Moon. But if she was in trouble, then that is why we are gathered here."


End file.
